Premier goûteur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Mr Todd, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être le premier à goûter cette tourte à viande humaine? Elle vous plaira, j'en suis si certaine. (RATED T pour descriptions poussées)


**Hello! Voici mon premier texte sur ce fandom!**

**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Echantillon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Sweeney Todd et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture, et...surtout, ne mangez pas en lisant ce texte!**

* * *

Mrs Lovett inspecta consciencieusement la tourte qu'elle venait de finir de préparer. Le premier échantillon d'une nouvelle mode de tourtes qui attireraient, elle l'espérait, Londres entier dans son restaurant. Le regard fier et la posture droite, la maîtresse de maison sortit avec précaution son bonheur du four, et l'observa encore un instant. Dorée, belle, senteur parfumée et alléchante, bien garnie, que demander de plus ?

Un goûteur. Quelques corps par-ci par-là. Ces deux choses lui manquaient pour le moment, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'avec l'aide de son tendre compagnon, Mr Todd, les tourtes humaines et les corps viendraient vite à elle. Il suffisait juste que son cher amant dans ses fantasmes continue de la suivre, et continue de lui être dévoué, quoiqu'il n'était dévoué qu'à sa vengeance sur un juge. Une tourte au juge, mh, quelle douceur cela ferait sur une tourte de Mrs Lovett, songea cette dernière avec un regard pétillant de malice.

Justement, en parlant du vengeur, la femme vit son cher amant interdit arriver, de la poussière couvrant son manteau et sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient également très négligés, mon dieu, mais quel nid à poussière il faisait, ce superbe tueur !

-Mr T, vous devriez aller vous changer, recommanda-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait douce.

Sweeney eut un soupir. La propreté, encore et toujours la propreté. Et dire que Mrs Lovett osait lui parler de propreté alors qu'elle-même vivait dans un trou à poussière. Il faudrait d'ailleurs songer à nettoyer tout ça, pensa-t-il rapidement avant de se concentrer sur cette odeur venant chatouiller ses narines.

-Quel est donc ce parfum, Mrs Lovett ?! s'enquit-il, l'eau à la bouche.

-Voici enfin un premier échantillon de mes nouvelles tourtes, celles que vous m'aidez à faire, Mr T. Voulez-vous la goûter ? proposa alors la femme, prenant vite une assiette et déposant son échantillon dedans, le regardant avec bienveillance, comme si c'était son bébé.

Mais bien sûr que cet échantillon était son bébé ! Elle l'avait créé, la tourte à l'homme, la tourte aux mille goûts. Parce que chaque homme avait un goût différent.

Sweeney parut intéressé, et prit l'assiette, inspectant ensuite son contenu. Moui, un bon résultat pour un échantillon de cette merveille qu'il avait accompli avec son 'amie' naïve.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être le premier ? sourit-il tel un enfant, pressé de goûter à cet échantillon aux mille saveurs.

-Oh mais bien sûr, Mr T. Vous serez le premier à y goûter, vous serez toujours le premier, susurra Mrs Lovett, rêvassant déjà.

L'assassin et vengeur ne sourcilla pas, trop concentré sur ce Saint Graal qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il s'occuperait de la folie de son amie plus tard, mais pour le moment, seule cette tourte à l'homme intéressait son esprit réclamant vengeance.

-Permettez que je sois le premier à goûter ceci, que je sois le premier à savourer cette chair si appétissante et si parfumée. Sentez ce parfum que votre adorable échantillon dégage, ne le trouvez-vous pas divin ? interrogea Todd, respirant à plein nez cette odeur qu'il aurait pu décrire comme alléchante.

Mrs Lovett n'eut qu'un gémissement de contentement comme réponse, perdue dans ses plus lointains fantasmes. Sweeney ne lui accorda alors plus d'importance, les yeux rivés sur la 8ème merveilleuse du monde, la 8ème ou la millième, il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent enfin de ce paradis pas encore testé. Les yeux remplis d'une lueur démentielle, l'ancien barbier planta soudainement ses dents dans cet échantillon à l'allure paradisiaque. Ses yeux se fermèrent le temps d'arracher un morceau de ce festin cadavérique.

-Mh..., grogna-t-il de plaisir, laissant penser à tout autre chose.

Quel goût intense et délicieux. Comme si...rien n'était plus bon que cette jeune tourte à peine sortie du four.

-Oui, Mr T, vous aimez ? susurra Mrs Lovett, davantage prise dans son rêve réel.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire, mon amie. Me laisser me régaler de cette première tourte, celle que tout le monde aimera et réclamera. C'est d'accord, Mrs Lovett, je vous aiderais à obtenir ce qu'il vous faut, et lorsque vous préparerez une tourte au juge, je veux être le premier à la tester, comme je l'ai fais aujourd'hui. Chaque juge que j'amènerais ici, je le mangerais avec voracité, et nous terminerons cette soirée ensemble, à apprécier le goût de cette chair si tendre.

-Oh oui, Mr T...

-Oui, et je vengerais enfin ma douce Lucy, et ma petite Johanna, et nous vivrons comme des rois, vous et moi, ma chère Mrs Lovett ! hurla Sweeney, ne se privant plus de libérer ses sentiments.

La démence l'avait enfin atteint. L'assassin barbier était enfin arrivé à maturation, et désormais, il ne cesserait de tuer que lorsque son ventre aurait été rassasié par la viande d'un juge mort égorgé.

**FIN**


End file.
